Run for your life
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruxsasu zombie out break. Naruto come back from visiting his parents and things went to hell.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, in this story; there will be zombies, male naruto who is seme, and sasuke who is an uke. Enjoy the story and Naruto is like Leon from Resident Evil 6 game.**

Npov

Fucking...Piece... Of...Shit! I screamed in my head, as I punched my steering wheel with my fist. This is the second time today that my car broke down on me. "Come on, come on." I said over and over, as I tried turning the engine on, but still nothing. I gave up and slammed my forehead against the wheel: hard. "Ow" I slump back againat my seat and exhaled, so that I don't scream my head off. My hair fell over my eyes, so I bushed them aside with frustration before reaching my in the back seat for my gym bag. "Fuck it, It'll just walk my sorry ass into town." Why is it always a problem whenever I come home from visiting my parents.

I forced the door open and stepped out if the car; leaving the keys in the ignition, as I kicked the door shut and began walking into town. The night was cold and it was dead silent, not a car in sight. I walked and walked for seemed to be hours and still not a car in sight. The more I walked the more an uncomfortable feeling was growing in my stomach that was making me feel nausea.

I continue walking for another five minutes when I saw headlights to a truck blinking on and off in the middle of the road. I raise a brow before continuing my way.

When I got close enough to the truck, there was no one in the vehicle. All I found was blood on the hood and on the side door. I slowly reached into my gym bag and pulled out my gun that I always kept with me. I unlock the triger and held the gun right in front of me, as I walked to the driver side of the truck. I swollowed the lump in my throat when I saw bloody hand prints on the door and handle. I held my breath, as I reach for the handle.

I yank the door open and pointed my gun inside, but the truck was completely empty. All there was, was suitcases, lots of boxs, and blankets."Well someone was in a hurry to leave." I step back and closed the door. I then heard the bushes rustling behind me. I spun around and pointed the gun to the sound. I could not see anything since it was dark out, but I can hear someone moans with a little growl to it. It didn't sound like they were in pain, but the sound was unusual.

"Hello?" The moaning just continued. "Is anyone alright?" Still they didn't say anything. 'Shit' I opened the truck door, so that it could give me little light to see who the hell was in front of me. The light came on along with the dinging sound. I blink twice so that I can see clearly in front of me. My mouth nearly drop when I saw; what seem to be human. "What the fuck?"

I whispered under my breath. I gripped the gun tighter, as i backed up until my back hit the truck. Whatever the thing was, it was limping closer to me. "Stay back!" I yelled at him or it, but it just came closer. "I mean it, get back!" It just limped closer and it was now in the light. 'Holy shit!' I almost barf when I saw bite marks all over him, blood all over his mouth, and the from half his face was hanging. It then froze in one place and tilt its head to side, like it was studying me. I hate it when people do that, but this one takes takes the kick.

It then grind its teeth like a dog before it let out scream and began running. "God damnit!" I pulled the trigger.

To be Continue


	2. Going to town

Npov

The gun was shaking in my hands, as the things fell to ground with a bullet hole through the head. My body was shaking so much that my gun slipped from my hand. I can hear the sound of it hitting the concrete. I stumble backwards and slam the back of my head against the truck. I looked up the sky, hoping to find a star to comfort me, but not one in sight, like it was to scared to even come out.

I inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled until my heart stop wanting to pop out of my chest. I took more breath before I look down at that thing that tried to attack me. I saw something shining under the palm of its hand, maybe a truck key. Before I can walk over to what the fuck it is, I check the inside of the truck. I looked under boxs, under the seats, and the cubby; still nothing. I turn back to look at the dead body.

I guess this is the fucker that owned this truck. I groaned, as I turned my head to rubbed my face with frustration. 'Shit' I said under my breath.

I kept my eyes open on my surroundings and the dead body in front of me, as kneeled down to treave my gun. I clench it tight around my hand, as I slowly walked over with my finger on the trigger.

My body felt like it put some weight, because my body had a hard time moving. What seemed to be an hour; I was now standing in front of the dead body, just staring at the key under it's palm.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before kneeing down with my hand slowly reaching out to grab the key. I licked my lips before snatching it out of it's hand and quickly step back from it. I exhaled the breath that was held in my lung and turned back around to get to the truck, but stop when a saw a little girl in her night gown with a teddy bear in her hand, covered in blood. She didn't say anything, but just stood there like a little girl ghost. She was scarying the hell out of me. I held my hands up, as I slowly walked over to the driver door that kept open.

Her eyes were following my ever move like I was something to eat. She than let out a blood linking scream that made me cover my eyes. She was now charging at me like that thing that was about to attack me. With one big step, I jumped into the truck and slammed the door behind me; making her slam right into it.

She was clawing the door that her nails where coming off, opening and closing her mouth like an animal wanting their dinner. The blood palms was slapping against the glass, smearing all over. I shoved the key in the ignition with all kinds of curse words running out of my mouth.

The engine was acting up, but I stepped onto the gas, as I turned the key. The truck started up and I put the gear to drive before stomping on the gar for the truck to take off. The demon little girl was hanging onto the door handle until I made a U-turn; swinging her off the truck.

I didn't look back, as I was drive to town. I patted my pocket with one hand to find my phone, so that I can call my sister. I pray to god that I didn't leave it in my bag that I left out in the middle of the road. It wasn't in my front pocket, so I lift my ass up and inch off the seat to check my back pocket. Let's see, my wallet and... 'YES! phone. I pulled my phone and and flipped it open. I went to speed dial for 'Naruko'.

I held the phone to my ear, as I continue driving in the dark. The phona rang once...twice...three...four time before it went voicemail.

_"Hey your Naruko Uzuamki, I'm not here right please leave a message after the beep and if this is Naruto; no I don't have your playstation 4. BEEP_

I rolled my eyes before I began talking. "Sis, it's Naruto. Listen to me, there is something not right. I ran into something must have been a human that has been on bath salts again because; I swear to god I have not been playing Resident Evil lately, but I think those things are zombies. Please call me back. I need to know where the hell you are, so that I can pick you. Oh and I know you have my PS4."

I snapped phone shut and tossed it in the passenger seat and payed attention to the road. The closer I got to town the more of those things I saw. When I came up on the high road, I hit the breaks for the truck to stop. The town was a pitch dark. That's not good sign.

**To be continued**


	3. Naruko's apartment

Npov

I slowly drive through what seem to be what was left of my home town, but was now totally destroyed. Cars were either covered in blood or set on fire, as it was tipped over, windows to ever building was busted open, and there was not a single soul in sight. I looked left to right until Naruko came into mind. "Shit" I pushed the gas all the way down and zig zag to avoid all the debri that in the middle of the road.

~X~

I came up to Naruko's apartment not ten minutes later out of a thirty minute drive. I can hear the rubber of her tires buring against the road, as I slammed on the breaks. I put the truck in park and grab my gun from the passenger seat before opening the door and ran to the elevator. I pressed the 'up' button, but the light didn't blink on nor did I hear a ding sound. "Are you kidding me?" AHHH. That blood curling sound came from behind me. I spun around and saw six of those things coming right at me. "Motherfucker." I than took off running to the stair case when I heard the 'ding' to the elevator. I turned back and saw the doors open. "Oh that's a real joke!"

I yelled out before hauling my ass up six flights of stairs with zombies chasing after me. I came to the last step and look down the hall. Zombies was either eating or bumping their heads against the wall. I can hear the loud moaning and their foot steps behind me. I leaned over to the railing and saw more gathering togather. I groaned before look back down the hall.

"Okay Naruto, just run and don't stop." I reached into my pocket and grab another set of keys that made my work keys, apartment key, and Naruko's. I took a deep breath and took off down the hall; gather the wall bumpers attention, as I ran by. I kept my eyes on the room number until I saw room 621. I ran into the door and twisted the knob to see if it was open, but it wasn't. That was kinda of a good thing right?

I shove the key inside the hole and turned it to the right. The moaning and groaning was getting louder and door was not helping at all; the key was stuck half way. I turned back to the flesh eater, as I was being to kick the door to open. "Come on, come on, come on you fucking door." I pulled the door and the key finally turned. "Finally." I shoved the door out of the and ran inside.I turn to close the door, but dead arms were way through the openeing. I shoved the left side of my body against the door, as I tried to shut the door. "No, I didn't drive six hour to breakfast!" I began firing my gun at the arms before slamming my body harder against the door; making shut, but leaving their arms wiggling around on the floor, until they laid limp.

I release the breath that I was hold and slid down to the floor. My arm limped over my knees, as I breath in slowly to slow my heart rate down. When I finally move; I got off the floor carried on my way through my sisters apartment to find her. I called her name over and over, but there was no answer, but I can hear the sound of the TV going on in the kitchen.

I first walked into the living room to see some of her thing tipped over and a broken vase, but all the pictures that were hanging up on the hall was gone. "She must of hear the news and got the hell out of here. Boy what a waste of time I made." I than walked into the kitchen where the TV was still going and the coffee pot was still on with a half drank mug right next to it.

I walked over to the mug and wrapped my hand around it to test the warmth. "Still warm, so must have just left an hour again." I looked everywhere in the kitchen to find some food that can take, but Naruko took most of it: damn it.

"Well while I'm here, I might as well make me cup of coffee for the road." I tuck my gun into my waist pants and went through the cabets to find a to go cup; which luckly I did. I put flavor cream with extra sugar- what? Don't judge a person who love sugar.

I twisted the top on and walked to the front door, but when I close enough there was a loud bang coming from outside. It repeated over and over like they were trying to break down the door with their bare hands. I backed up a bit before turning completely around and ran to the fire escape. I kicked my foot through the glass and climbed out. I jumped over the railing and landed ontop of the lid of dumpster.

I jump down and ran end of the apartment. I paused at the corner of the building and peeked around into the parking lot. The lot was crowed. Looks like I got to shoot my way to the truck.

**To be continued**


	4. Saved

**Npov**

I took a sip of coffee before removing my gun from my waist pants. I held it up beside my head, as I look up to the sky; doing a little prayer in my head. "Amen" I peeked around the corner one more time to find a clear path for me to take. There were less zombies until right in front of me. I took one deep breath and took off running. I shoot three of them in the head when I got in front of me.

'The truck was just up ahead Naruto, keep running.' I thought to myself, as I pushed myself harder in the run. I pulled the truck keys out of my back pocket, as I was now beside the truck. I yanked the door open and slammed it back; making the zombies run right into it. I started up the truck and hit the gas. I ran over a few, but sure that don't feel a thing. I swirve onto the main road and smiled. I got out there in one peice.

I switched on the radio, but all there was was static on ever station. "God damn, even the radio is out." I switched it back off and pushed the gas harder. I looked out the driver side window, l to see even more of those thing walking around. I was so busy on look at the walking dead that did not see another truck speeding my way until I heard the horn. I quickly look straight and swurve to the other lane.

I began lossing control of the truck and started to tip over. I was rolling around the inside of the truck, as it was flipping over and over again until it came to a complete stop with me laying on the headliner with a swore back and a headache. "What the fuck?"

I opened my eyes, but my vishion was kinda bury that I had to blink threes before I can see everything clearly. I saw those things quickly limping over to the truck on both side of the truck. I groan in pain, as I move my fat ass to the back seat. I open the side window in the back when I heard the glass breaking from the front of the truck. I looked over my shoulder and saw two of them crawling inside. "Shit!" I had a hard time crawling of the small window since the area was a bit tight. "Puss! Motherfuck!" I yelled, as I crawled my ass out of the small window and landed on my shoulder in pile of glass. "Shit! I didn't want to come back home if I had to deal with this!" I crawling under the bed of the truck and out of a large opening. The truck began to shake, as I made it out.

I kept low, as those things trys to get inside the truck. When they got distracted enough, I made a run down the road; well more like limping since my right leg hurts like hell.

I held my gun tight in my hands, as I saw some of them run from back of house, woods, and under porches. "How many of them are there?" My body was then falling to the ground and my skin of my arms became crashed up. I hissed in pain and began crawling backward to try and get away, but my body was moving to slow.

"I never thought that was going to die like." I saw groups of them running at, as I raised my gun up to my head. I closed my eyes to really to see death itself. Right when I saw about to my finger on trigger I heard another load of gun shots. I felt someone grab my arm and out it around my shoulder to hold me up straight, they seem to a little shorter than me.

I open my eyes and saw a teen that seem to be around 17 or 18 holding me up, as two more people was in front of us shooting at those thing. I loud screech came from my left side. I turn my head and saw a naked zombie women running my way. 'That is the last thing I wanted to see.' I held my gun up and shot her right in the head.

One of the men in front with long black hair with a pony tail in the back with scars on his face turned to us with a angry look on his face. "Run! Hinata get him to the hide out now!"

"Itachi-"

"Don't argue with me, just run."

"Whatever" He wrapped an arm around my waist and began dragging me to a house that the window was borded up. The one that was name Hinata began banging on the door and yelling at who ever was on the other side to open the door. Gun shots continued on when the door finally open. She dragged me inside, as the other two came running in and slammed the door behind them.

I look around to see about four more survivors sitting around. One of them stormed up to Hinata and pulled her away from me, sending me a death glare. I was then shoved the ground with a loud clink following behind. I rolled onto my back and was greeted with a shot gun in the face. "What the hell man! Get that damn guns out of my face you bastard!" I glared at the raven hair bastard.

"Have you biten or scratched?" He questioned me keeping the gun up.

"No, now get that gun out of my face or I will knock you the fuck out!" He smirked, but kept his gun up. "Don't smirk at me you bastard!" I was just about to stand up to beat the hell out of him; there was a shock of pain in my shoulder. I laid my hand over my shoulder. I was about to remove my jacket to see the damage. I somone else already beat me to it. They yank the side of jacket down and saw large cut across on my shoulder. That glass got me good.

"How did this happen?"

"When I was crawling my ass out the truck, I landed in a pile of glass."

The one holding the shot gun snickered. "Dobe" I growled before I slowly got up to face the one who was looking at my arm.

"I'm looking for my sister." I pulled out my wallet to show him a picture of what she looks like. "I just got back into town when this all happen. I need to find her. Have you seen her?"

The pony tail raven looked at the picture close, but shook his head 'no.' I let out a long sigh and turn the picture around to look at it. It was picture of us threes before walked out of our parents life.

My sister and I always got along; even though we do have our brother and sister fight. She never got along with our parents when she turned third-teen. For some reason she hated them. She left the family the day she moved here and I followed along, so that I would look after her. God I hope I find her to see that smile again like I see in this picture.

**To be continued**


	5. Car trouble

Npov

I have been sitting at the kitchen table for the past two hours, just looking at the pictures in my wallet. I got a total of six photos; two of me and Naruko together, two from family vacation, and the other two of just Naruko in her graduation grown. Naruko and I are both 20 year olds in college; hoping to become cops one, but I don't see that happening anytime soon; thanks to the situation that this world is in now.

I sigh and slammed the back of my head against the wall. I close my eyes to go to my special place in my mind, but that didn't come since I felt someone push my shoulder. "Hey Dobe" I just sat there with my eyes close and pretend that I'm not hearing anything that this Teme was saying. "I know you can hear dumbass, I need to talk to you."

_'He's lying Naruto, just keep your eyes close and don't move. He would think that you are dead'_ That idea suddenly became a problem since he decide to cover my mouth and hold my nose. _'Okay don't panic. Naruko dose this to you to get you up for school. Hell even mom dose it still."_

"Can't breath bastard." He then removes his hands and I open my eyes to see him smirking down at me.

"Great your not dead or the undead." I scratch the back of my head and got on my feet.

"What do you want?"

The young raven hair bastard crossed his arms against his chest and look dead into my eyes. "Hinata and the others are in the living room talking about what their lives were like before any of this happen. Itachi sent me in here to come get you." I rolled my eyes. Why the fuck should I open my life to people that I'm trapped here with. I just want to find my sister and get the hell out of Tokyo. I'm not sure about our parents since their phone line is down.

"Look Teme, bastard, Sasgay whatever the fuck your name is; I'm not doing this. I may be stuck here with you guys and I'm thankful that your friend saved my life, but I really don't have time for your little group therapy. The only thing that is on my mind is getting the hell out of here and finding my sister." With that being said, I turned and walked right into the living room and up the stairs. I was half way up the stairs when older raven; I think his name is 'Itachi' began talking.

"Do you know anything about fixing cars?" I pause dead near the last step. "We have one car and one truck in the garage that is big enough to fit all of us in it, but the problem is that the engines is not installed and there are few damages under them too. All new supples is boxed up, but again no one knows how to fix them." I didn't move for what seemed to be an hour, but it was only a minute. I spun around stomped back down the stairs and over to Itachi.

"You could not have asked me that the moment you saved my ass. My job right now is building cars back to life." Another savior stepped up and got between me and Itachi becuase I was one second away from hitting this son of bitch for wasting my time.

"Look man-" The other one started, but I just held my hand up.

"Where is the garage? I want to get started right now." I said growling through my teeth. Itachi waved someone over who had a fake puppy in his jacket.

He smiled at me before waving for me follow him into the kitchen. We walked pass the little bastard who was just sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at the window. I justt shook my head and followed what's his face to the back of kitchen where he opens the door to a dark room. I mouth nearly fell open at what my eyes are looking at.

"Holy mother of fuck." I wanted to scream, but I was to busy drooling over the SLR McLaren Mansory Renovato. That is the most badass and faster car in Tokyo. Not only that, they had the 2014 Silverado. God damn these were rich motherfucker. I turn to dog man with a smile on my face.

"My day just got better. Why don't you go join the others and I will get started."

"Would you like any help?"

"No, depending on how the damage is on the vehicles; I would say it will take me about a day or two to get these fixed." Dog man smiled.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then. I'm Kiba by the way; if you need anything just call me."

Kiba walks away shutting the door behind him leaving me with the car of dreams. "Okay, let get started."

**To be continued**


	6. It's alive!

**Spov**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, as some people in the house was asleep, playing croasswords, or looking at their phones waiting for someone to call them. Kiba was having a hard time with the word jumble.

"I think they made a mistake." No one didn't say anything and so he repeated his sentence again. "I...Think...They...Made...A...Mistake." Sakura cut off from her cross words to look up, as I wne to the window. There were a lot more zombies than there was yesturday. Our new groupy must have attrected more than what we needed: damn moron.

"-the letters are L,M,A,B. There is nothing you can make of that. MABL,ABLM,BALM, there is nothing."

I cut my eyes away form the window and answered, as I walked into the kitchen. "Lamb"

I can hear Kiba saying 'Hmm I'll give it shot.' I rolled my eyes, as I walked into the garage to see how the dobe was doing. I see him working under the hood of the truck. I can see sweat dripping off his face. The guy was working since yesturday, so I bet he must be tired.

He didn't seem to notice me since he didn't look up from the hood , so I spoke first. "How is it coming along?" his head shot up so fast that it hit the hood. He groan, as he rubbed the back of his head. I smirked before walking by his right, setting my gun down on a stool. Once I was by his side a huge "Bang' came from the garage door making me jump a inch off the ground. He hear them crawling the door, as they were moaning.

The dobe didn't seem to mind it at all. "How can work knowing they are outside?"

He turn to me for a second before getting back to work. "It makes me work faster."

"Oh" I leaned against the side of the truck just watching him, maybe enjoying the sight of his muscle moving and abs through his wife beater. "can I help you with something?"

I looked away and looked right at the garage door when I heard another bang. "Just coming into see how your doing."

"Well, I can tell you this; whoever was a owner of this beautiful truck and car is a real asshole. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. My guess is that he was replacing the engine thanks to a blow out. I saw the old in engine in the closet right next to the old tool box. He must have abused these vehicles for a while."

"So you are telling me that you can't fix them then." The blonde dobe stood up straight with a grin on his face.

"Well I didn't say that." He pulled out a set of keys and walked over to the car. He got in and put the key in the ignition. He looked at me,as he turned the key. The most beautiful sound I ever heard was the car starting. He hit the gas three times before turning the car off. He got out of the car and leaned against it like some hot shot. "I'm like a god of bringing cars to life."

"How long did it take you to fix this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "About eight hours." He answered, as he closed the door and walked over to the truck. "The truck will be about another hour or so." I stood there looking back at the car, as he began working again.

"What is your name?"

He didn't look up at me, but I saw a smile on his face. "I'm Naruto Uzuamki. What's yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

~X~

I sat there in the garage watching Naruto working on the truck for two in half hours. I was beginning to fall asleep until I heard the hood shut making fully awake again.

Naruto looked over at me and held the truck key up. "Want to test it?" I quickly got up and ran over. I snatch the keys out of his hand and got in the truck. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. It had a little trouble at first before it started.

"It's alive! It's alive!

**To be continued**


	7. calming down Naruto

**Spov**

I ran straight into the livng room to tell everyone the good news about the vehicles that Naruto just finished on. Kiba was was still working on the word jumble, as the others rested. I looked around the room for my older brother, but didn't find him anywhere.

"If your looking for your brother, he is upstairs taking care of your father." I hear Neji behind me witha tired voice. I look up to the last room on the right. Father gotten bit just two days ago and now Itachi is taking care of him even though we know what is going to happen to him. I can't believe that it has been a week since this whole mess happen. It was just a normal suppose to be a normal family Sunday.

_Flasback_

_"Sasuke, how has school been going?" Father asked as we sat around the table at a small family diner that we go to every Sunday after church for lunch._

_"All the classes has been pretty boring." I said playing with my food."I'm the top of every one of my classes and the fan girl club keeps getting bigger and bigger." Mother and and brother started laughing, as father began drinking his coffee. Itachi wrestled, as he had a huge smile on his face._

_"Little brother, it's fine to have fan clubs; hell your big brother had them as well when he was in school."_

_He talks, as he continues wrestleing with my hair. I glared at him. "Would you stop treating me like a I'm a damn child. I'm eight-teen years old, not five."_

_"Aww, is little Sasu embarrassed." I pushed Itachi's hand out of my hair. Just when I did that, a huge crash came from the other side of the diner and people started running and scream. We turn around just in time to see a car speeding our way. Itachi jumped out of his seat and shoves his entire body intomine; knocking me to the floor with his body covering mine._

_"What the hell?" I slowly sat up pushing Itachi off of me. I can see father on the other side of the diner helping mom up. I turn my attention to the flipped over car that was just laying there in the diner. The gas was linking out and the car was lighting up. 'Oh shit, it's going to blow.'_

_"Run Sasuke!" Itachi yelled and began pushing me through the front entrence of the diner with our parents right behind us. We made it out just in time when the whole damn thing exploded. All of us hit the ground and covered our head the block the falling bricks from hitting our heads._

_Once the bricks stop falling, I slowly looked up to see people running and screaming; trying get away from other people that are chasing them. What real caught my eye was seeing some of them eating other people. My family and I stood there in the drive way just watchingour town going to hell."_

After that day, we have been hindding. Mother gotten bit an hour after leaving the diner and two days later she turned and bit father who was now upstairs turning. Itachi shot mom after she bit father. I sigh before heading up the stairs into fathers sick room. I want to tell Itachi first before I tell anyone else, so that we and figure out what our next game plan is.

I stood in front of the bedroom, but didn't knock. I just stood there wonder what my father looks like now. I waited there for a few second before I just walk in leaving the door open behind me.

I didn't look at my dad, as I know he was just laying there ready for death to take him. Itachi was sitting right next to him with a gun in his hand.

"What is it Sasuke?"

I stepped up a bit closer. "Naruto is done, when are you ready to leave?"

"We are safe for right now Sasuke. When something happens we will leave." He says, as he just sits there on the chair just staring at our father. I slowly glance at him to see how much he changed in the passed two days. His skin was paler than normal, black bangs under his eyes, and just laying there in bed like a dead man. I knew his time coming. "Go back down stairs Sasuke. I will join you soon."

All I wanted to do was cry, but Uchiha's don't cry. I simply nod my head walked out the door, closing it behind me. I walk down stairs when Naruto came walking in overed with oil and and greese. "So when are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure, Itachi said when something happens than we will leave."

Naruto face became hard with anger. "So we are just going to sit here until they get?" He raised his voice.

"Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said from the couch.

I looked around the room before turning back to Naruto. "I'm not sure what is going on Naruto. we just have to wait."

"For fuck sake!" Naruto yelled waking everyone up now.

Neji came walking over. "Hey what is going on here?" Naruto eyes didn't leave me.

"So I worked my ass off, no sleep or anything just to told that we are not leaving until those motherfuckers come in here!" Naruto growled through his teeth.

God he is so annoying. I slapped my for head. "Naruto shut up."

"Yeah man cal down." Kiba said next.

Naruto's face was turning red and his body was beginning to shake. "Dosen't anyone realises that I have to find my fucking sister." He points out the window. "She is still out there with those god damn things and you exspect me to just sit on my ass and wait!"

"N-Naruto p-p-please calm down." Hinata little voice came out poking her fingers together. Naruto glares, as I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Fuck this." Naruto shoves right pass me and heads to the door.

I followed after him with Kiba and Neji right behind me. "Where are you going?"

Naruto continues to walk, as he spoke. "Thank you for saving my life, but I other things to do besides sitting on my ass: sorry." I growled and ran right in front of him to block the door.

"Your not going anywhere Naruto. We have to stick together."

"Fuck you guys, if you want to stay here and die that's fine, but me I'm opening this and getting the fuck out of here to find my sister."

Neji shoved his side, as Naruto tries to reach around me to the knob. Than a whole fight broke out and Naruto and Neji was rolling on the floor. The girls were crying, as Naruto got ontop of Neji and started hitting him over and over again. Kiba was trying to get Naruto off Neji, but Naruto to stronge for him.

"Sasuke help me."

I ran over and shoved Naruto off Neji. Naruto began curing like a tornado, as I pinned his hands and legs down. I hear foot steps running down the stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Itachi yelled over Naruto curing spree.

Looked up still keeping a pin down Naruto under control. "Naruto was trying to get out to find his sister. He didn't take new nicely when I told him we were not leaving yet."

Naruto continues to wingle under me. "LET ME GO! MY SISTER NEEDS ME YOU FUCKERS! JUST LET ME GO!" Itachi came walking over and kicked Naruto in the head; knocking him out cold.

I stood up, as I looked at my brother. "Don't you think you went a little far?"

"just get him on the coach, so that he can rest and calm down."

**To be continued**


	8. Leaving

**Npov**

I groan at the pain in my head, as I shifted on something that I was laying on. I can hear voices in the room that was making my head worse.

"Itachi, just staying here is putting us in danger." The voice of bastard once filled the room, as bastard two voice came in.

"Damn it Sasuke, I know what I'm doing, so stop questioning me!" His footsteps stormed away; sounding like he was going up the stairs. My eyes shot open. I shot up to a sitting position that made my head dizzy.

Footsteps came walking over to me. "How are you feeling?" I looked up at Sasuke who was standing over me with Neji right behind him. I shot them both glare of murder before onto my feet and got into Sasuke face.

"Who the fuck hit me?" I asked looking at both Neji and Sasuke. Neji looked like he was ready to beat my ass: yeah right.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started, but I just cut him off.

"Who the fuck hit me?"

"Itachi had no chose, but to knock you out. You have been asleep for about three hours now." My blood began to boil through my vains and my hate was rising that I was shaking. "Naruto, he had no chose." I let out low roar and pushed Sasuke away from me. I reached into my waist pants and pulled out a gun. I ran up the stairs with Sasuke yelling my name, as he was running after me.

I kicked open every door in the hall until I came to the last one. I twisted the knob and storm inside; where Itachi was sitting beside a middle age man that looked terrible. His attention to turned to the door when I stormed with Sasuke yelling at me to leave this room alone, but I just ignored him. "Wow man you are on a real fucking role."

"Naruto go back down stairs!" Neji and Kiba now joined us in the room. "Damn it Dobe listen to me." I grinned my teeth together before turning fully to the right pointing the gun into Sasuke face.

"You want some? I'll bust your ass too!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I don't mean to take out most of my anger out on Sasuke, but god damn it he dose not understand. He look deep into my eyes full of shock that I lash out on him. Sasuke stormed right pass me pushing Kiba and Neji out the door. Let out a 'Fuck you' before slamming the door behind him.

I let out a sigh before turning my attention to Itachi; lowing my gun down to my side. "I was thinking 100 ways to kill you on my way the stairs; I will do them one by one if you don't let me out of here."

"Why do you want to die so badly?"

"Why do you?" Itachi turned back over to the man in the bed.

"How do you know she is alive?"

I grip the gun tighter in my hand. "Becuase I have faith and I know that she is alive."

"There is nothing stopping you is there? You are willing to die just to find one girl."

I stood there quiet for second before giving him my honest answer. "I am."

He sat there for a few seconds before walking right over to me. "Okay, you win." He then walks right pass me and opens the door. "Load up people, we are leaving in ten minutes."

~X~

People were running left to right carrying whatever they can to the cars. Itachi was still upstairs with the old man, Sasuke was just ignoring me. I feel a little bad about taking my anger out on him.

I load up the last bit on food in the trunk when I heard a gun shot from inside the house. Itachi came walking in the garage with Sasuke, who looked like he was trying him best not to cry.

"Lets go."

I unlock the car jumped inside. Everyone was piling in the truck because well it's bigger. I started up the engine and waited for the garage door to open. I was so focas on the garage to open that I jumped when the passenger side door open and Sasuke climbed inside. My eyes were filled with questions.

"There was no more room in the car." Was all he said. I knew he was lying, but I just let it go and turned back to the door that was now opening.

**To be continued**


	9. Have faith

Npov

I held the break, as I press lightly on the gas getting it warmed up for a long run. The garage door was half way open wne I turned to Sasuke. "Hang on, I'm going to tear some ass." Sasuke had no idea what I was talking about until I put the gear to drive and release break. We when flying out of the garage slamming into zombies, as ran right in front of the car. The when flying in the air and landed right in the middle of the road. I can see Sasuke handing on tight to the seat, as I drift the car perfectly so that it won't end up in the grass. I didn't pay attention to Sasuke becuase I was already having fun. "WWWHHOOOO, I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!" The car went left to right, so it was kinda hard getting it back under control, but I managed to do it.

I can hear Sasuke phone ringing on the dashboard, but Sasuke made no move to get it because my driving was scaring the hell out of him. I reached forward and grabbed the open. I looked at the caller I.D and it said dumbass brother; must be Itachi. "You might want to answer this." I threw his phone on his lap and focus back on the road. I shifted to fourth gear, as I went left to right avoiding thse things. I can see the trick having hard time keeping up. "Oh I think I'm going to sick." Sasuke moaned out, as he reached for his phone.

"Roll down a window." I said pressing the passenger side window open and Sasuke answered his caller.

"Hello...He is really trying to kill us...What?...I-I can't reach up...I'm going to call you back, I'M GOING TO CALL YOU BACK!" I began laughing, as I switch to third gear. "Naruto please, for the love of god, slow the damn car down before I qank this car into a tree. Their having a hard time catching up."

"You know I was planing on taking this car and going on own way until you hopped in."

"Well I'm sorry that I ruin your little plan Naruto, but we have to stay together. We all lost family member's and we appect that, but we stay together no matter what."

I narrowed at his words. There's a difference between them and me, I have faith that my sister is alive and if she is one of them then I want to be the one to set her free. "You people just give up easy don't you. You don't see the positive you the negitive. You see the worst in situations, but I don't. I have faith that my sister is alive. Just because she not by my side dose not mean that she is dead, so don't you tell me to accept the fact that she might be dead."

**To be continued**


End file.
